


Endings and Beginnings

by thewriter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: A brief epilogue to the end of Frozen 1 expanding on a few details not mentioned at the end of the movie; primarily Elsa's POV
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Endings and Beginnings

Elsa gazed around the courtyard. Everywhere people were dancing and laughing something she hadn't remembered since before her parents had died; Anna had been right it was good to have people around again.

A few ways away Anna was speaking with Kristoff, the young man seemed thunderstruck as her younger sister presented him with a sled in which to haul his loads of ice, Elsa smiled to herself, Anna had insisted simply because she had ruined his other one and given what they had been through Elsa allowed it. In front of the brand-new sled Kristoff's loyal reindeer Sven pawed excitedly… The reindeer was quite a character.

Elsa had commissioned the entire order herself; along with the new harness for Sven. The emblem of the snowflake had been Anna's idea and Elsa had gone along with it. She could laugh at herself now; now that she could control her power.

Elsa's eyes swept around the courtyard again. A few feet away Olaf was excitedly bouncing, the snowman seemed quite happy with the enchanted cloud that drifted down flurries every few seconds to keep him at an appropriate temperature so he didn't melt under the cheerful sunlight.

Elsa smiled again, another one of her brilliant ideas.

Anna and Kristoff were still in conversation, Anna insisting in that bold way of hers Kristoff take the sled, and then she was babbling about something else, kissed Kristoff awkwardly on the cheek, and babbled some more before Kristoff took Anna's face in his hands and leaned down and kissed her, effectively shutting her sister up.

Even her little sister had gotten her happy ending and found a man worthy of her affections, and Elsa liked Kristoff, although she wasn't in a hurry to have her little sister walk down the aisle; (she was only sixteen after all) there was time before she would have to find a husband.

Elsa raised her voice so everyone could hear.

"Everyone ready!" She called.  
The crowd around her cheered as she stamped down her foot effectively freezing the damp pavement in the courtyard.

Elsa watched in satisfaction as people both young and old began twirling about on ice skates, even Kristoff and Sven were getting into the fun, the reindeer grappling awkwardly on the slippery surface looking extremely uncoordinated for a creature on four legs. Kristoff seemed to be faring a little bit better, although he was still trying to get his balance, but he was staying upright.

"I don't know if I can do this." Anna said laughing.

"Sure you can." Elsa said confidently, and she waved her hand and a pair of ice skates appeared on her sister's feet. "Come on." Then Elsa began moving around the ice as if it were second nature to her, pulling Anna after her and they were laughing and teasing each other like they used to when they were children.

Yes, Elsa thought, this is how it should be… And how it always should have been.


End file.
